


first

by orphan_account



Series: ready, set, go [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Armin Arlert, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren intends just to tell Armin how he feels about him. He never expects his best friend to ask to suck his cock, but after months of imaging him doing just that he's definitely not complaining.





	first

**Author's Note:**

> before you read please note that armin is a trans guy in this. it's not that important to the fic but there are a few small references to it. if you have an issue with that, just don't read it
> 
> it's armin's first time, not eren's. though eren isn't very experienced either, he's just had sex before
> 
> it's mostly smut with a bit of fluff and silliness mixed in there. hope you enjoy!

Eren isn't sure when his teenage crush turned into this, whatever _this_ is, but it's difficult to ignore it anymore. In high school it was easier to deal with, when being around Armin just gave him butterflies and a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Now they're in college and recently Eren's thoughts about Armin have turned less innocent. The thoughts of pressing gentle kisses to his lips have turned into thoughts of Armin's lips around his cock, the thoughts of cuddling on the couch have turned to Armin straddling him with his arms wrapped around Eren's neck. Every time he sees Armin's eyes he imagines how they'd look from on his knees, staring up at him. When Armin says his name he wonders how different it would sound being moaned as Eren fucks him. It's driving him crazy.

Here's Eren lusting after his best friend and nobody knows about it. They don't know how he jerks himself off in the shower moaning Armin's name or wakes up in hot sweats from dreaming about him. He has to look Armin in the eye every day as if he didn't spend the evening touching himself to the thought of him. Eren feels disgusting. He's hiding this from Armin and it feels like a terrible, dirty secret. Armin finding out is worse, though. It would ruin their friendship for sure if he knew how obsessed Eren is, how much he fantasizes about him and yearns for his touch. Eren feels like an addict. He craves Armin in a way he's never wanted anyone before. He didn't even know he was capable of feeling such things, such intense, carnal desires.

Nothing gets rid of the ache he feels. He's tried watching porn but it's too messy, too violent, too detached. There's no affection there. Sure, there have been many times he's imagined himself fucking Armin hard, but it's different because he _cares_ about Armin. More than anyone else in the world. He'd never want to hurt him. Closing his eyes and imagining Armin there seems to be the most effective way to relieve himself of his longing, but it's always short lived, and he finds himself doing the same thing the next day.

He has a fascination with Armin's lips, how soft and pink they are. Sometimes Armin will pout at him and it's enough to make Eren dizzy. He imagines how it would taste to kiss him, how it would feel with the boy's lips wrapped around his cock as he sucks him off. He imagines Armin licking drops of cum off his bottom lip and smiling up at Eren, pleased with himself for doing such a good job.

Eren realizes now, as he lays in bed daydreaming about Armin for the hundredth time, that he can't do this anymore. He's been putting this off for too long. He _needs_ Armin. It's not even just sex, though that's become a big fixation of his. He loves Armin. He needs to confess how he feels before it's too late, before someone else comes along and does the same thing.

So he tells himself he'll do just that. He'll walk into Armin's room, say he needs to tell him something. He'll confess that he's in love with him and see what happens. He won't let on how much he wants to fuck Armin, how many times he's orgasmed to the thought of him. He won't mention any of that.

At least, that's the plan until he opens Armin's door. He gets it now, why Mikasa always yells at him for not knocking. _You might walk in on me getting changed,_ she says. Or you might walk in on Armin laying on his bed with his hand down his boxers as he makes the most obscene noises Eren has ever heard in his life.

He almost bolts. Armin doesn't seem to have noticed him and he _almost_ runs back out of the room. But he can't help himself, can't stop staring. And then Armin finally realizes he's there and it's too late, he can't back out now.

“Fuck!” Armin shrieks as he quickly pulls the covers over himself, “Fuck fuck fuck... I'm so sorry, Eren, I'm so fucking sorry.”

Eren feels bad for being so hard, considering how obviously mortified Armin is. He's curled himself up into a ball and is completely hidden under the sheets. It would be cute in other circumstances. Right now Eren's head is spinning and he doesn't know what to do with himself.

When Armin finally dares to peek his head out from under the covers, Eren sees the redness of his cheeks and the tears pooling in his eyes. He looks incredibly sheepish.

“Hey, it's okay,” Eren says reassuringly. He might be hard as fuck but Armin's feelings always come first. “It's fine, don't worry about it.”

It's probably not fine that Eren has a boner over watching his best friend touch himself, but that's not the point.

He makes his way over to the bed and carefully sits down beside Armin. “It's okay, I swear.”

Armin doesn't reply and for a moment Eren's scared he's about to start crying, but then he notices how Armin's wide eyes are fixated on his crotch. It really doesn't help that he's wearing loose-fitting pajama pants with no underwear.

“You're hard,” Armin tells him, and Eren is momentarily stunned by the comment. He is hard. But hearing Armin say it out loud is another thing entirely.

“I'm sorry,” Eren apologizes, “I shouldn't have watched, I just...” He doesn't know how to say it, doesn't know how to confess to Armin that he's the hottest thing Eren's ever seen and he couldn't take his eyes off him. “It was hard to look away.”

“I'm glad I wasn't naked,” Armin murmurs, putting his head in his hands, “This is so fucking embarrassing.”

Eren almost laughs.

“It was hot,” he blurts out instead, because his dick is hard and he can't help himself anymore.

Armin splutters. “You think so?” he asks, quietly.

Eren's pretty sure he's the first person to see Armin in such a compromising situation, and actually the thought of that makes his cock twitch.

“Yeah, I do,” he says, and without thinking he takes Armin's face in his hands and kisses him.

He expects Armin to pull away, but he doesn't. He kisses back with gentle moans that go straight to Eren's cock. Eren's kisses turn rougher, biting at Armin's bottom lip, tasting his mouth with his tongue. Every noise Armin makes is intoxicating.

“Fuck,” Eren says, panting, as he finally breaks the kiss, “Fuck, Armin.”

He kind of expects it to end there, or at least thinks Armin will be too flustered by the whole ordeal to continue. He definitely doesn't expect Armin to place his arms around his neck, take a shaky breath and look him in the eye before whispering, “Let me suck your cock.”

Eren thinks he must be dreaming.

But when Eren eagerly leans in to kiss Armin's neck, it feels real. When he sucks at Armin's soft skin and he lets out a needy moan, he knows it's real. And that's when Eren loses it, when he gives up his dignity and throws himself into the situation completely.

“You wanna suck my cock, huh?” he asks in the huskiest, most sensual voice he can manage. He feels Armin shudder against him. “How long have you wanted to do that?”

Armin whines. “Forever,” he says. The answer hardly makes sense but Eren's cock convulses at the implication of Armin thinking about sucking it, fixating on the fantasy like Eren has done for months.

“I didn't realize you were so dirty,” Eren tells his best friend, who lets out another noise of desperation.

“Please,” he practically begs, “Let me.”

Eren raises an eyebrow. “Are you wet?”

He feels pleased with himself when Armin bites his lip and looks down coyly. “Yeah,” his friend replies, “Very.”

“Did seeing me watching you turn you on even more?”

“Yeah.”

Eren smirks. He stands up now, looking down at Armin as the boy sits with his head lowered in shame. “So you were jerking off to the thought of sucking my cock,” he states, “Whilst I was in the other room.”

Armin's cheeks are flushed pink. This is hardly fair, since Eren does the exact same thing all the time. But there's something so arousing about embarrassing Armin.

“I'm sorry,” Armin says. Somehow that turns Eren on more.

“You're pretty filthy, aren't you?” he teases him, “Imagine what people would think if they found out.”

“You're the one who stood there watching like a perv,” Armin says quietly, “And got a boner from it.”

He's right. But Eren has the upper hand here.

“Can you blame me, seeing you laying there like a whore as you moan and writhe? Anyone would get hard from that.”

Armin is _really_ red now.

“But you're mine,” Eren says. He doesn't mean to sound so possessive, but he knows deep down how protective he is of Armin, how jealous he gets if other people give him attention. “So I'm the only one who gets to see you like this.”

There's a moment of silence, then, “Can I suck your cock now?”

Eren lets out a laugh. “You really are needy, aren't you?”

He thinks he's let Armin wait long enough, plus his cock is throbbing at this point, so he sits on the bed again with his legs open. 

“Kneel,” he instructs.

Obediently, Armin scrambles of the bed and kneels between Eren's legs. He looks up expectantly, eyes wide. It's the submissiveness that gets to Eren the most. The way Armin does exactly what he's told. The way he sits there patiently, like he's waiting for Eren to give him his next order.

But Eren isn't some dirty old man with a power fantasy, so he reaches out to gently stroke Armin's cheek instead.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” he says, a softness to his voice that he only ever uses with Armin.

“I won't,” Armin says, then corrects himself, “I mean, I won't want to stop. But I'll tell you if I do.”

“Go ahead, then.”

Armin starts stroking him through his pajama pants first, making Eren hiss at the contact. He's wanted this for so long, so fucking long. He runs his fingers through Armin's hair as the boy begins to kiss his cock through the fabric with a tenderness that makes his heart melt. Eren moans his name and it's then that Armin carefully pulls down his pants, gasping at what he sees.

Eren can't help smiling smugly at the surprised look on his face.

“Bigger than you expected?” he asks.

Armin swallows, eyes fixed on Eren's cock. “I don't know what I expected,” he says, “But it's better than anything I ever could have.”

“Suck it, then,” Eren directs him, “Since you're the one who begged for it.”

It's only now that Armin starts to look nervous. “I've never done this before,” he confesses.

Eren smiles. “It's okay.”

“What if I do something wrong?”

“You won't. Trust me, okay? You'll be perfect.”

Armin smiles up at him with those words, such a sweet, trusting smile. Eren loves that smile. He loves that Armin wants this, that he trusts Eren enough to let this be his first time.

When Armin tentatively begins to lick at Eren's cock, when he takes the head between his lips and starts to suck gently, Eren feels like he's died and gone to heaven. Armin strokes his shaft with one hand, balancing himself on Eren's thigh with the other.

“Oh, Armin, _fuck_ ,” Eren's voice is low and breathy, “Yeah, that's it. That's it.”

He tugs Armin's hair, rougher than he intended to. Armin seems to like that, judging by the way he moans around Eren's cock. The vibrations send shivers throughout Eren's body.

Armin tries to take Eren deeper in his mouth, sucking a little more enthusiastically. It's the best feeling in the world. Eren feels like he could come right now, but he wants to hold out longer. When Armin pulls back to lick the tip of his cock, licking precum from the slit, Eren's head rolls back and he lets out a loud groan.

“ _Fuck._ "

“Am I doing it right?” Armin asks. He seems so eager to please and it's wonderful, it's absolutely wonderful how he wants to be good for Eren.

“You're doing perfect, Armin. Keep going.”

Once again, he does as he's told, continuing to suck. His mouth feels so wet and warm around Eren's cock and Eren can't help jerking his hips forward, forcing his length further in.

“You doing okay?” he asks. He's panting and consumed by the feeling of Armin sucking him off, but he still needs to make sure Armin's alright with this. It's his first time. Eren doesn't want to make him do something if he's uncomfortable.

The hum of approval Armin responds with reassures Eren, and sends an electric feeling shooting through his cock.

“Fuck, I'm gonna come soon, Armin.”

Armin looks up at him encouragingly. Eren continues to pull at his hair. He has to close his eyes tight and bite down on his lip hard, overwhelmed by the pleasure he feels.

“Armin,” he warns again. He doesn't want his best friend's first blowjob to end with Eren's cum down his throat, though the thought of that is pretty fucking hot.

Armin pulls his lips off his cock, his hand still wrapped around it jerking Eren off. When Eren opens his eyes and sees him gazing up with his mouth open and eyes shining expectantly, it drives him over the edge.

“ _Armin_ ,” he moans as he comes, spraying the white liquid onto Armin's cheeks and lips. The boy's eyes flutter shut and Eren pants his way through the orgasm, not able to take his eyes off the sight beneath him, how captivating Armin looks like this. He's imagined it so many times but the real thing is _so_ much better.

“Fuck,” is all Eren has the strength to say now, “Fuck.”

“Did I do good?” Armin asks.

“Did you do good?” Eren repeats, “Jesus christ. Yeah.”

Armin smiles at that.

“You're filthy, though,” says Eren, wiping some of the fluid from Armin's lip with his thumb, “I need to clean you up.”

“You sound like Levi,” Armin tells him, and Eren laughs at the mention of the T.A. until abruptly stopping when Armin continues, “Let me lick it off.”

He almost feels like his cock is going to get hard again. “Jesus, Armin.”

“What?” Armin feigns innocence, a sweet smile on his lips.

Eren, with a sigh, holds his thumb in front of Armin's mouth. Armin eagerly licks off the cum, so Eren wipes the rest from his cheeks, and he does the same with that.

“I'm glad I got Mikasa to agree to going out tonight,” says Armin casually as he licks the last drops of cum from Eren's dick.

Eren gets it now.

“Did you plan this all along?” he questions, incredulous, blown away by how much of a scheming little shit Armin can be sometimes.

“Not really,” Armin says, “I mean, I was fantasizing about sucking your cock whilst it was just the two of us here, but I never thought it would actually happen.”

Eren grins. “Well now it has. Happy?”

“Very.”

“I find it hard to believe you've never done that before,” Eren remarks, pulling up his pajama pants.

Armin smiles triumphantly. “Well, I haven't,” he says, “I just think about it a lot.”

He gets up off his knees and sits beside Eren on his bed, resting his head on his shoulder. Eren wraps an arm around him, holding him tight.

“You know,” he says, “I actually came here to tell you that I was in love with you.”

Armin lets out a giggle. “Then I guess now's a good time to confess that I feel the same.”

Eren's about to say something sweet and affectionate, but Armin cuts him off before he gets a chance.

“Hey, your cock looks different to ones I've seen before.”

There's a lot to take in in that sentence.

“Like, in porn,” Armin elaborates.

“Different how?” Eren asks, feeling a little self-conscious that his dick is somehow abnormal. Nobody's ever mentioned that before.

“Like, it doesn't have the...” Armin makes a vague motion with his hand.

It takes Eren a moment, but then he gets it.

“Wait, you mean cos I'm circumcised?” he asks. When Armin nods, he bursts into laughter and falls back on the bed. “You're fucking funny, Armin.”

Armin lies down on the bed beside him, nuzzling his arm. “Did it hurt?” he questions. He's obviously joking, but Eren can't help chortling anyway.

“Did it _hurt_?” he's almost crying with laugher, “Armin, I was a _baby._ I have no fucking clue.”

Armin laughs with him for a while, cuddling up against him.

“I love you, Eren,” he says eventually. There's almost a hesitancy to it.

Eren presses a kiss to his cheek. “I love you,” he replies, feeling butterflies in his stomach, “Does this mean we're dating?”

“Well, it's not as romantic as I always imagined, but I guess we are.”

“Good,” Eren says. He can't hide his smile, and there's a warm feeling of happiness throughout his whole body.

“Are we gonna do that again some time?” asks Armin.

“Yeah, and I'm going to fuck you,” Eren responds. He doesn't mean to sound so nonchalant, but he's kind of into how it makes Armin look all embarrassed again. There's something fun about being able to turn him into a flustered mess.

“Okay,” Armin says eventually. His cheeks are red. “I'll look forward to it.”

As they curl up in the sheets together, cuddling for warmth as they try to fall asleep, Eren can't shift the thought that if he closes his eyes he'll wake up and it'll all have been a dream. It feels surreal. The pure ecstasy of Armin blowing him, the giddiness he felt when he told him he loved him. He never thought this would happen, but he's definitely glad it did. He never wants this feeling to end. He's been in love with Armin for so long and it feels worth the wait now, and _finally_ he isn't preoccupied with fantasies of how Armin would look whilst sucking his cock.

Instead he's preoccupied with the real thing, and that's another problem altogether.

 


End file.
